


tell me you're mine (but don't tell the others)

by firelord65



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, secret engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: She's curious where he got the ring from.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange, Star Wars Multishippers





	tell me you're mine (but don't tell the others)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Two fingers trailed slowly down Rey’s back. She hummed and turned to face where she knew Kylo was, a smile making its way across her lips. Her eyes were still closed. She stretched out languidly and nuzzled her face into his chest. 

“Feeling better?” he murmured quietly. 

Rey sighed. “Mmm, I could think of something that would guarantee I’m in tip-top shape,” she replied. 

Kylo’s breath ruffled her hair as he chuckled. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head. “Again? You’re insatiable.”

She wound her hand under his shirt. “Sorry,” she said, the apology not quite believable with how she pressed herself closer to him. “I’m just feeling a little celebratory.” Her other hand made its way from under the pillow to card through his hair. 

Kylo sighed as her fingertips dragged oh so gently against his scalp. “I’m happy to hear that,” he said. He let the silence fall between them as he soaked in Rey’s lazy motions. In the back of his mind he knew they would eventually have to leave this little bubble, but for now they would just enjoy this. 

“You know, I was afraid that you weren’t going to say yes,” Kylo admitted. Rey lifted her head to finally press one eye open and look up at him. 

“Really?” she asked in wonder. “Why would you think that?”

He gave her a look. “Oh I don’t know,” Kylo said wryly. “Perhaps it’s the fact that we’re still stuck between diametrically opposed factions in an intergalactic war.”

Rey pulled her hand out from his shirt to swat at his chest. He laughed nonetheless. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. Rey rolled her eyes and chose to snuggle closer into his embrace. He shifted and wrapped his fingers around hers. 

“I suppose I can forgive you just this once,” Rey replied. She lifted their hands up to bring it closer to her face. The flash of silver was still surreal to take in. She’d only had an hour or so to look at it, and they had been… distracted… for most of it. 

“Where did you get it?” Rey asked. 

Kylo hummed, his chin resting atop Rey’s head. “Would you believe me if I said it was just something I picked up along the way?”

She spun the band around, trying to discern any particular markings. It looked plain which seemed to corroborate what he was saying, but… Rey brushed against his thoughts, just to get a glimpse. Kylo chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, alright. So it’s not exactly fancy but it was special. I know you remember my grandfather’s saber,” he said. 

“You mean  _ my _ saber,” Rey replied wryly. 

Kylo pressed another kiss to her head. “Yes,  _ your _ saber. Anyway, you took the crystal and left the casing. I thought you might appreciate the art of the scavenge,” he hummed. 

Her face warmed and she rolled on top of him. “Don’t tell me you’ve been sitting on that corny line all night.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “I haven’t been sitting on that corny line all night,” he said with mocking earnestness. 

“Oh hush.” Rey captured his lips in hers. 


End file.
